Surface capacitive touch screen controllers determine the location where a screen has been touched between the left and right sides and top and bottom of a touch screen element. Time-varying signals are fed into the corners of the touch screen element, and digital analysis of the waveforms and signals is used to determine the location at which the screen has been touched. These prior art methods are complex and result in incorrect data.